


Body Language

by FeederMercury



Series: Big Fat Collection Of Oneshots [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Brian May Feeder, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Chubby, Chubby Roger Taylor, Clothing Kink, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Brian May, Domination, Edging, Feeding, Feedism, Fetish, Food, Food Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mutual Feeding, Praise, Praise Kink, Prostitute Roger Taylor, Public Humiliation, Real People as Fictional Characters, Roger Taylor Feedee, Roger Taylor Weight Gain, Spoiled Brat part 2 basically, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Submission, Submissive Roger Taylor, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Roger Taylor, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Brian May, Tight Pants, Vibrators, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, Weight Gain Kink, but who cares, read Spoiled Brat first, tight clothes, vibrators in public, you do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/FeederMercury
Summary: Set after the events of Spoiled Brat, Roger and Brian attend a business party to rub elbows with the finest of Brian's colleagues. The guests, however, are blissfully unaware that the two of them have been experimenting in more public displays of their sexual affection.





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly NSFW so this is your warning. It involves sex toys, sex, stuffing, and other things such as dirty talk. If you're not into that don't read please.
> 
> This is the part 2 to my fic Spoiled Brat!! Just a little scenario I thought of with them :) Spoiled Brat is one of my favorite fics ive done and its the favorite of a lot people so here we are. I have a huge fic coming that ive been working on for about 2 months called Drowse, and i hope yall will love it. Its almost done now, and its really dramatic. Sadly it isnt a wg kink fic but it is a whump and maylor!

"I better get something good out of this."

Roger grumbled as he slid the figure-hugging dress slacks up his thighs, clearly in no mood for any of the romantic gestures his partner was attempting to give him. The trousers made his thighs feel suffocated and he hated wearing pants in general. This was, however, a top-end business party so black tie attire was expected. Brian had dressed quite early in the day as suits and ties were most of what he wore in the first place, but Roger hesitated until the last minute to dress as he was all too aware he would be stuck wearing the outfit for hours.

"You will. just be patient, baby." Brian cooed as he slid his hands around his lover's soft waist. He grinned when Roger turned around with pink powdered cheeks and a romantic smile. "You wanna grab your toy so I can button your pants?"

Roger paused before sucking in his top lip in a feigned effort to hide his excitement. "In public? At the party?"

"No different than when we do it everywhere else. Are you gonna get it for me or not?"

Roger quickly rushed to the bedside table and pulled out a small, black, plastic anal-plug with a skip in his step before delivering it to Brian who held his hands out in refusal. Roger frowned and inspected the toy to make sure he'd gotten the correct item.

"No, the pink one," Brian demanded to Roger's surprise.

"We always use this one-"

"Get the pink one, love." He placed a hand on his partner's soft cheek with a smile. Roger was in no mood to resist and quickly returned the black toy in exchange for a new, pink plug occupying the drawer. He had never seen it, but he was more than okay with changing things up.

The blonde, who was more than ready to get the pants off of his body, unzipped the rest of the metal fly on his trousers and positioned himself on the bed gently. He grinned while turning around to Brian who had a smile on his face as well before placing his hand on his lovers back and inserting the toy tenderly. The plastic was cool and had been washed despite not having used it before. In contrast to his usual rubber anal-plug, he could feel it sliding into him.

Once he stood he could sense it inside of him but not enough to cause uneasiness despite it being brand-new. He pulled his trousers back up and buttoned them, looking up at Brian who had a devilish grin spread across his face.

"What are you grinning about, you goblin?" Roger joked with a laugh. Brian placed his hands around his plump torso and placed a kiss upon his forehead before taking his hands and guiding him out of the room and down the staircase. The blonde whimpered in disappointment, pointing to the kitchen. "We have time, Brian! Don't you want to eat before we go?" He asked in a way to make it seem as if he wasn't the one who wanted to eat, and his partner saw right through it as he rolled his eyes.

"You can eat when you get to the party. I don't want to be late, that'll make us look unprofessional." He turned and straightened Roger's hair and tie that he had already managed to knot. How he did this despite Brian fixing them moments before, he did not know. "I don't want my colleagues thinking my boyfriend is unprofessional."

"I better get something good out of this, sir," Roger grumbled once again, pointing a demanding finger into his partner's face. "I'm only doing this because I love you."

"I know, and I love you that you love me enough to put on trousers.”

Roger took hold of Brian’s hand and slid it down the front of his slacks, only to feel silk lace panties meet his fingers. The curly haired man removed his hand slowly before placing it on his lover’s chin, pinching his chubby cheeks with a look of desire and eagerness.

”I said wait. Don’t try and tempt me, pet, we’re going to this party. You’ll get what you want, just as you always do.” Brian whispered in a low tone, causing Roger to sigh impatiently. 

“Fine, but if they don’t have cake, you have to buy me one.”

”A full cake?” Brian asked as he ghosted his hands over his boyfriend’s round belly that hadn't been fed in hours in preparation for the event, leaving it soft and bouncy.

”Mhm. A full one- with chocolate milk and everything.” 

Brian could tell he was stalling time as to avoid the party, but he understood as he was blissfully unaware of what he had planned for the celebration. The cake was good, but what was planned would be even sweeter and he would enjoy it so much more. They often experimented with sexual encounters in public but this was Brian's place of work. It was no ice cream shop or five-star dining experience, they couldn't have a quick handjob under the table or run off to the toilets for a snog. Roger continued talking about cake, and Brian grew tired of it quite quickly.

Brian closed Roger’s mouth for him by placing one hand on top of his head and the other on his jaw, slowly clamping down until he stopped speaking. “Baby boy, be quiet or I won’t be as nice.” 

Roger grinned and nodded, knowing he didn’t want to upset Brian and force him into giving him a punishment when they were already in a crunch for time. If he received punishment now it wouldn’t be near as fun as he would be aware Brian would be genuinely frustrated and most likely result in an argument that would ruin the evening. He enjoyed punishments in the form of forced-stuffings and spankings but those came from a place of sexual love, not genuine frustration.

The couple hardly fought but when they did it lead to long periods of Roger giving his boyfriend the silent treatment no matter who's fault it was. No amount of sweets or hugs could bring him back to his normal state, and he only accepted apologies when he felt like Brian could be forgiven. Brian was much less aggressive during arguments despite being dominant and often accepted Roger's 'apologies' (he would most often become silent and then suddenly begin cuddling up to Brian or return with a new, more revealing outfit as he was bad at openly saying he was sorry) almost as soon as the argument was over.

The limo they took to the party was stocked full of sweets and champagnes for Roger to drink and snack on wherever he may go but as soon as he reached for wrapped chocolate, Brian’s hand on his wrist stopped him. When he looked up to see what the issue was, he was met with a kiss on the lips.

”Not yet, just be patient.” Brian mumbled into his mouth. Roger whined impatiently one again and gave him a pout. Before he could say anything, the young man put a hand on his partner's chubby inner thigh and gave a gentle squeeze that he flinched at from the feeling of pleasure. “If I have to tell you to wait one more time you won’t get anything. Understood?”

”Understood.” 

“Good boy.” 

The party ahead of the couple was in full festivities despite the pair being early. They held hands as they walked and each colleague approached them either to say their greetings to Brian or ask who the lovely lad on his arm was. Roger blushed madly each time and put on a polite face,  telling each man who approached “ _My name is Roger, I’ve heard a lot about you!_ ” Even when he had no clue who he was shaking hands with. His ability to switch personalities from demanding things from his dominant partner to saying please, thank you, and _hello, how are you then_? was incredible.

The buffet table caught Roger's eye and he exchanged an excited glance with Brian before receiving a nod of approval. He smiled and guided him by the hand to the table, scanning it for his options. Brian pointed out a tray of small cakes and the blonde looked up at him adoringly before picking up two and stuffing them into both of his chubby cheeks happily. 

Brian stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled out a small black remote, showing it to his lover before sliding it back into his trousers. Roger eyed it curiously, thinking of asking what it was before realizing he most likely wouldn’t get an answer as Brian placed a finger on his lips. 

“Keep eating, baby boy. I don’t need you wasting away.” He took a pinch of Roger’s cheeks which made him smile, stuffing another small cake into his mouth.

His suit fit well enough to be able to button but allowed enough room in both his trousers and dress shirt to allow his belly and thighs to stretch the fabric slightly so he could eat without becoming too uncomfortable and risk popping a button in a room full of high-class millionaires such as Brian himself. He looked amazing, and both partners agreed with this especially as he ate and the suit became tighter in all of the right places. It almost made up for the fact he was unable to wear what he’d like. Almost, but not enough.

Roger had begun a conversation with one of Brian’s personal assistants while Brian scanned the room, occasionally being swept away by yet another white-haired man who looked far too rich to not be retired. When Brian stole himself a moment of peace to himself he joined in on his boyfriend and assistants conversation, clapping a hand around the blonde's shoulder. 

His assistant Candy was short and blonde, close to Roger's height but taller and thin. She was clothed in a black figure-hugging dress with a white shawl spread over her shoulders paired with expensive looking black sequin high-heels. The smell of lavender and champagne radiated off of her and she beamed excitedly, and perhaps a bit drunkenly, at her boss when he approached.

“What are we talking about? All bad I hope!” Brian laughed while the young woman his boyfriend was speaking to giggled. Roger looked up at the older man and pressed a light kiss across his jaw, smiling.

He was going to resume speaking but soon he began to feel a tingling sensation followed by overwhelming pleasure. Roger placed a hand on the small of Brian’s back and inhaled sharply before he noticed his lover’s fingers running over the same remote in his pocket he’d seen earlier. The recognition that the anal-plug was not only a plug but a vibrator sent an excited chill up Roger's spine.

”You alright?” The young woman asked in attention when Roger suddenly gasped and clutched his date.

”I’m good, sorry. I just remembered we forgot to..Feed the cat.” He numbed with his cheeks only getting increasingly hotter. It was the first thing he thought of despite the couple not owning a single pet and Brian forced himself to stifle a giggle.

Brian smirked and told his goodbyes to his now concerned colleague, telling her he’d see her soon with an appropriate point of the finger. Once she was gone, Brian shifted to Roger and discreetly placed his hand on the side of his tummy before giving a gentle squeeze. His expression didn’t change and he continued to give an innocent smile in the sake of the gentlemen surrounding him.

”Don’t embarrass me, pet. Don’t react, and if you can’t resist anymore just let me know and we can leave.” He clicked the vibrator off and the feeling slowly dwindled. “All I want from you is to keep eating and I think we can both agree that won’t be an issue.” With a cheeky wink, he then pat the side of Roger's body that his hand continued to rest on.

Roger nodded obediently and ran his hand across his own suit, removing his jacket to cover his lower half which provided Brian to get a drink of the sight. His belly was almost completely empty besides the cakes he'd been eating which left his torso soft and plush, perfect to pinch and poke but as they were in public, and a professional setting at that, Brian had to resist his temptations. Roger made it completely obvious since leaving the home he planned on pushing Brian into a corner and make it nearly impossible to resist him, but he had the upper hand by controlling the vibrating anal plug which Roger didn't expect.

The businessman pushed his partner by the rear into the direction of the buffet table once again and followed him to see what he would choose for himself. Roger picked up a small piece of brownie that was drenched in caramel and icing and slid the cream from the top into his mouth with his tongue with a satisfied whimper of passion. Brian could hardly look at him once he sucked away the rest of the cream from his fingers and so he simply resigned himself to pushing food towards his greedy brat who ate whatever he gave to him with cheer.

"Oh," Roger grinned with wide eyes full of excitement as he ate something particularly delicious. Brian didn't remember what he'd slid towards him and therefore wasn't sure what he was so excited about. "This one's real good, sir, try it!" He quickly pushed a small brownie into his wealthy partner's mouth before he could refuse. Brian chewed carefully before bringing a hand to his lips to cover his eating while his cheeks flushed from the attention that Roger was bringing. It was almost overwhelmingly sweet, but delicious all the same as he'd been told.

"Mhm, it is. You eat the rest though, I don't want you going home hungry." Brian smiled and stacked a few more pieces of desserts on his plate which he smirked at. He quickly licked the crumbs from his fingers and turned on his heel to make small talk with just another suit while his partner stuffed his face full of deliciously sweet goods. It was hard to focus on the conversation and the festivities and how lovely his friend's wife looked as his mind was occupied on other things. The chewing and heavy breathing from his lover just behind him was all he could focus on, and it almost drove him mad.

Turning on the vibrator, he quickly heard Roger's breathing hitch as he tensed. Brian smiled and turned to his partner, taking his free hand and pulling him forward slightly despite the way he shook his head and pulled the suit jacket closer to his groin. There were streaks of icing covering his fingers which transferred to Brian's palm that only made him want to jump his brat's bones even more from how messy he was being.

"This is my boyfriend Roger. He's a...Professional in public relations."

Roger nearly spat out his brownie when he heard how Brian described him. 'Professional in public relations' was only a more business way of calling his lover a prostitute, which he could hardly be called one anymore. Instead, however, he put on a grin and nodded. "Yeah, I specialize in..." The words escaped him. He was never meant for business and instead of finishing his sentence, he trailed off and covered his mouth with a glass of champagne he'd picked up along the way.

"It's nice to meet you, Roger, you look very handsome. You're very lucky to have Mr.May, he's a great employee." Mr.Deacon complimented as his wife by his side nodded in agreement. They were both clad in equally expensive suits and holding sampled flutes of champagne.

"Oh, thanks. He picked out my outfit and if I had gone near the closet I would have come out in God knows what." 

The group laughed, but the feeling of the vibrator inside of him quickly caused him to take a deep breath in order to remain confident. Roger took hold of Brian's hand and squeezed it tightly which allowed him to have the power turned down a notch to allow him to cool down. It helped, but the feeling of his cock beginning to become painfully hard was distracting.

"It was nice to meet you, Roger. Brian." Mr.Deacon smiled as he was pulled along by yet another member of the staff along with his wife who slacked behind to give handshakes to the couple in an act of kindness before following her husband.

Roger's vibrator was finally turned off, and he sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir." 

"Of course, my love. Those are very expensive trousers you're wearing. I'd hate to see them ruined." He placed a hand on his pudgy hip. "And what about that cake I'm going to buy you? Isn't that worth holding on for a little while longer?"

Roger thought about it for a moment before licking his bottom lip. "Cake _and_ champagne you mean?"

"I don't think that was the deal." He teased.

"Then why do I remember you promising cake and champagne? And maybe even a bath while I eat?" 

"You're so spoiled, darling..." Brian mumbled sensually before he pinched Roger's chin and raised his head to give him a kiss. The taste of his lips was akin to brownies and alcohol, and perhaps he even tasted the icing from his cakes.

"Is that a yes?" Roger asked with greed.

"Of course, you know I'd get you whatever you want."

When he saw Roger's expression of excitement, he began to feel his own excitement overwhelm him from the situation he'd placed himself in. He couldn't be caught pitching a tent in the middle of his business party, and it would be unprofessional to remove his coat, so he simply raised a finger and excused himself from the man who was the culprit in making him feel this way. Damn Roger and how adorable he was.

"You keep eating- I'll be right back." Brian told with a finger across the blonde's chin. He quickly hurried himself to the restroom where he sat in front of the mirrors, running his hands over his face to try and perhaps wipe away his burning red cheeks. Tightness in his dress pants were also becoming more and more distracting, and after a moment of attempting to cool himself down, he pulled the remote from his trousers and clicked the _on_  button. Though his brat was out of sight, he did wonder how he looked at the moment. Stuffing his face while attempting to keep his cool was most likely but he preferred to imagine Roger struggling to move as he may embarrass himself if he dared move an inch.

His fantasies were cut short when he was interrupted by a colleague of his- who was more of a pain in his side than an employee- walked in with an ear-splitting grin on his face. Simply the sight of the man was annoying and he soon found himself forcing a smile onto his own face in an attempt to leave as soon as possible.

"Your girl can really eat, dear," Paul announced ostentatiously to the only man in the bathroom beside himself. The words echoed and they felt like they were infiltrating his brain. Brian nodded while his cheeks flushed once again.

"Yeah, I guess he can." He agreed. "He's just...You know one of those guys."

"My husband and I were watching him, he's a little twitchy. Not exactly a high fashioned type, hm?" 

Brian gave him an annoyed glare. "What do you mean by that?"

Paul placed his hands up defensively, exhaling dramatically. "Woah, Woah! I don't mean any negativity there, Bri. He just doesn't seem very suited for this kind of gig. A little messy, stains on his shirt. What did you say he did again?"

" _Dammit, Roger,_ " Brian cursed to himself. "He's a Professional in public relations, Paul." His words were slow and lazy, his mind focused on the details. He must have ended up using his shirt as a napkin just as he was told not to and now someone, an annoying someone, had noticed. Just as he spoke, he became aware he'd left on the vibrator through the conversation. It was no surprise he'd become antsy and used the nearest piece of fabric to wipe his hands as he was most likely sweating out there alone.

As he was beginning to realize his mistake, Roger entered the bathroom with his coat draped in his hands covering his torso from the waist down just as he'd left him. He looked nervous and the poor thing had a light purple stain smeared across his side where he must have wiped his hand, confirming his concern.

"Brian-" He began before cutting himself off from the sight of the other man in the room. He went into an uncomfortable silence as he pinched the edge of Brian's coat in an attempt to alert him he needed to pay attention to him.

"It was nice seeing you, Paul. Always a pleasure." Brian smiled once more which let his colleague know it was time to leave. With an awkward nod and a long look at Roger that Brian would have taken care of if his partner wasn't so nervous, he was exiting the toilets and making his way back into the party. Roger looked up the older man with pleading eyes and bent down slightly, biting his lip.

"Can we go home?" He pleaded in a soft tone which was out of place from his usual commanding. "Please, Brian?" Upon feeling Roger press against his thigh, it was obvious he was nearing the edge of completion. Not only this but the fact he was no longer calling him the usual  _Sir_ and _Mr.May_. He hardly disobeyed in calling him his first name and only called him this in situations where they would argue or he was anxious. Most of the time he called him by his first name when he needed something besides sexual attentiveness, such as when they go out on dates or had a regular night in to do conventional couple things such as movie nights and video games. The trousers he was currently wearing were far too expensive, and dry cleaning would cost Brian a pretty penny.

"Can you make it?" Brian asked as he pulled a hand against the front of Roger's pants, forcing a nearly pained whimper out of him. "We won't be doing anything here, Roger. If I lose my job that means no more spoiling you-" He raised a brow and pressed a hand into his taut belly which only pulled yet another simper of urgency out of the young man. "And no more filling this belly every night."

He pulled away and saw the way Roger looked at him with absolute trust mixed with seriousness and knew if he forced him to stay in public any longer he would soon be having an accident which would not only embarrass him but everyone in the room as well. Brian took his hand and laid a small kiss on it as his expression softened.

"It'll be okay, Rog. Don't worry, I won't make you do anything you don't like, remember?"

Roger nodded with a small smile and gripped his hand tighter. "I love you, Brian."

"I love you too, Roger. Let's hurry and go before you paint your trousers, hm?" He took his hand and guided him out of the bathroom while keeping his body behind his thinner one in a slightly successful way to hide the fact his boyfriend was sporting an uncomfortable erection that was being poorly veiled by a coat.

The stroll to the limo that was now coming for them once more was a close-call for the poor blonde and he'd begun to slow down once they stepped outside. He could hardly contain himself and as he continued to hold Brian's hand the situation only became increasingly worse as he felt cum begin to trickle through his panties.

"Did you have a nice time?" Brian asked while placing one hand over his date's tense back and the other around his torso.

"Mhm, but don't touch me right now." Roger grinned in embarrassment as he glanced up at his sweetheart and scraped away from his unsecured embrace. "I can't wait much longer and you’re not gonna help." He took a long, desperate glance at his boyfriend. “Especially not with your shirt unbuttoned like that."

Brian never buttoned his shirts all the way up as it felt like he was being suffocated, and he knew it drove Roger insane. It would be a lie to say he didn't love how crazy he was making his partner at the moment by simply existing, especially when he was already on the edge.

Luckily for Roger's trousers, the limousine pulled up for them and they hurried inside before slamming the doors. Roger gave an exhausted sigh and ran his hands over his face while Brian watched in pride at his work. His suit had rounded out nicely as he had eaten but he wasn't nearly full enough in either of their standards.

Brian leaned forward and pulled the slim black phone attached to the side of the car and pulled it to his ear with a smirk as he felt Roger's eyes on him. "Good afternoon, I'm calling in for Roger." He spoke loudly and clearly to the staff at the end of the line. "Get him the biggest chocolate-"

"Strawberry. With whipped cream." 

"Get him the biggest _strawberry_ and whipped cream cake you can find. Open us a bottle of champagne as well. Thank you."  He hung up the phone and placed a hand on Roger's thigh, running his hand up to his pant leg dangerously close to his cock. "You've been a good boy tonight, I'm happy."

"Thank you, sir." He grinned as he slid down and unbuttoned his pants with a relieved sigh. He was hardly full but the feeling of not having his trousers bite into his lower belly from being too small to begin with was helping. He reached his hand into a small bowl of sweets with his eyes locked firmly on his partner for permission which he was granted by the silence, therefore, he quickly began to rummage through the candies that were in place just for him.

As soon as they entered their home, Roger threw his coat and undid most of his shirt buttons while grumbling hastily about how strange he felt being dressed so elegantly. Brian quickly stopped him before he was completely undressed in the middle of the entrance.

"Baby, how about you go upstairs and change into something cute then make yourself comfortable?" 

Roger nodded and quickly took himself upstairs, leaving the jacket on the floor that Brian quickly picked up and placed over his forearm. He entered the kitchen and saw a large strawberry and whipped cream cake waiting for him along with a bottle of champagne with a note stuck that read;  _Enjoy the cake._

From the sound of the bed creaking from up the stairs and the lack of pitter-pattering footprints, he knew Roger had already dressed and crawled into their bed. He must have been even more desperate to change clothes than he'd originally thought.

Brian grinned to himself and clicked the vibrator on once more and this time heard his lover gasp loudly. He must have not shut the door as every noise and choked back sound was clear to his ears, and as he made his way up the stairs holding the dessert and champagne it only became louder.

Roger was now on the bed wearing only a pair of pink lace panties and an ill-fitting crop top that hardly covered his stomach. His head was tilted back into the bed and his hands were gripping the sheets. As soon as Brian entered the room he slowly lowered the power on the vibrator which allowed the man on the be to relax with a deep-sigh while his hips lowered to the mattress.

Placing the cake on the bed next to his partner with a large spoon along with the champagne, he ran his fingers over the swell of the blonde's belly before giving it a gentle pat that he moaned under. Brian lifted Roger's head and moved himself to allow his head to rest in his lap for a better angle and finally began to knead his squishy stomach. He felt comforted under the feeling despite his unpleasant erection and began to run his hands over the sharp jaw above him lovingly.

"You're so soft now, baby." Brian complimented lovingly as he ran his hands across his entire cuddly body. His thighs were rising above each other as he softly ran his feet across the sheets in comfort, the extra fat padding them softly moving as he was pinched at by thin and appreciated fingers. "It's adorable."

"And who's fault is that?" Roger asked with closed eyes in a hushed tone.

"Not sure, but it could be 'cause of all those sweets I give you." He took a small handful of his doughy belly and smiled in pride. "Speaking of," Brian took the spoon and scooped a healthy amount of cake with most of it consisting of whipped cream. Roger opened his mouth and allowed him to slide it into his wide open mouth before grinning with his cheeks full of deliciously sweet cake.

"Good?"

"Mhm. Give me a few strawberries and pour us some champagne." He commanded with an affectionate tone as his hand traveled to his partner's cock.

Brian did as he was told and scooped up large sugary syrup coated strawberries while he used his other hand to rub his partner's stomach. Once Roger had a mouthful of candied strawberry, he popped the champagne bottle and placed his mouth to it as to not ruin their sheets. The blonde giggled at this and Brian joined in for a moment before pouring the glasses and handing one to his date.

"Toast?" Brian asked as Roger began to put his glass to his lips.

"To what?"

"To you being such a good boy tonight." 

Roger grinned and they toasted. "To me being a good boy."

Brian scooped up another large bite of cake and fed it to his lover before dipping another once he swallowed and opened his mouth. His left hand was dedicated to running his hands over the slowly-filling belly in front of him while his right hand was dedicated to filling the mouth in front of him.

Roger's appetite had increased significantly since moving in with Brian. He used to become full after a plate or two and would be strenuously holding back hiccups all night but now he greedily demanded as much food as it took to fill him to the point of hardly being able to move. He loved the feeling of being full and the food was too delicious to pass up, not only that but Brian always took care of him with whatever he wanted. Baths full of bubbles or long cuddle sessions paired with gentle belly rubs were always the go-to but occasionally the loving couple would have a night in for movies and even more snacks.

As he ate his belly rounded-out and became taut and swollen, though he wasn't giving any indication he wanted to stop. His lips and cheeks were covered in pink syrup and cream and he had resigned to sleepily curling his legs in a cross position in front of him. 

"You're making such a mess, look at you." Brian swiped the cream from his cheeks and slid it into his own mouth with a satisfied smile at the flavor. 

"Mhm, but it's good." Roger hiccuped from the fullness in his belly and the gradual approaching buzz of the alcohol hitting his system. Placing a hand on his the swell of his full belly, he sighed with inflated cheeks. "I'm full."

Brian placed his hand over his lovers' and pressed down which pushed a small belch out of him. It had some softness left to it despite having eaten most of the cake and he shook his head disapprovingly. "I think you can eat a little more, pet." 

They exchanged glances and Roger nodded with his eyes closed. He had eaten quite a bit already and nearly three glasses of champagne which was giving him the slightest tummy ache now. He opened his mouth and Brian continued to slide spoon-fulls in while he moaned under the taste, savoring it between sips of the bubbling alcohol. Soon the cake was mostly gone but Brian had another idea and slid his body out from under his partners head and mounted his waist.

Roger smiled in anticipation as his panties were tugged from his hips. Brian unclothed as well and soon was only wearing his boxers which were drawn down just enough to slip underneath his cock. He made a rolling motion with his hands and Roger obeyed but found himself too full to lay on his stomach without incredible discomfort. He whimpered and sat back up, turning around with a frown.

"I can't lay down. It hurts." He pouted with his hands on his paunch. Brian frowned as well and pulled both his underwear and Roger's panties back over themselves before he climbed off of the bed and placed his hands out for his partner to take. The blonde smiled and took his hands before shimmying himself off of the mattress gently as to not jostle his stomach. 

Brian positioned Roger against the wall and took the cake, holding it in one hand while keeping his other ran through his boyfriend's blonde hair roughly. He gripped the satin panties and pulled them down while his partner pressed against the wall with a soft gasp. Brian pulled forward and removed the vibrator smoothly before inserted his own cock slowly and gently, Roger moaning quietly in desire. He'd wanted this all night, and soon his attentiveness towards the pleasure was taken away by Brian's cake covered hand reaching around and allowing his lover to eat from his palm.

As he opened his mouth and licked his lover's fingers, Brian shoved into him quickly which forced him against the wall further against his over-stuffed abdomen. He paid no attention to the discomfort and instead continued to eat the cake from the hand in front of him, whimpering slightly when he was shoved into once more.

" _More_ -" Roger begged before being interrupted by Brian's free hand reaching around and tipping his head back to slide his fingers into his mouth to let him to lick the icing away that remained on his digits.

"Good? Hm? Is that good for you?" Brian asked between pants as he continuously pushed forward. Roger didn't reply as he was soon running out of breath, his tongue swiping over his syrup and cream covered lips.

Roger turned his head and forced a hand through his lover's curly hair, pushing his head forward and giving him a clumsy and sticky kiss. Brian pulled away and instead thrust another handful of cake into his face that they now both shared, their faces meeting in the middle of the desert to continue their kissing. It was careless and neither paid much attention to where their mouths were going, therefore when a small strawberry ended up in Roger's mouth that he first thought was Brian's tongue, he grinned before advancing.

Brian placed his lips on Roger's neck and once the blonde became comfortable he thrust aggressively into him, forcing a loud whimper from his throat that he quickly silenced with a finger dipped in cream slid across his tongue. 

Roger pressed himself as far as he could against the wall and grunted happily before finishing, his come dripping down the wall in front of him. Brian wasn't far behind and seeing his brat finish, he couldn't resist any longer and allowed himself to complete inside of him.

They gasped heavily as they caught their breath and Roger turned around, bringing his messy hands around Brian's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. The couples cheeks, necks, and torsos were covered in thick cream and strawberry syrup and only painted the wall as they traveled together. Sloppy red and white handprints covered the surface behind them that were wiped away by the sweat on their backs as Brian pushed him against the wall once again.

"Good job," Brian gasped between kisses. "My little spoiled brat."

Roger grinned and pulled away from his body, wiping his forehead with an equally dirty wrist. His companion retired his hands on his pudgy hips and breathlessly played with his love-handles as he blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"How about you lay down and I'll run us a bath, my love?" 

"Sounds perfect."

He did as he was told and took himself to the bed, laying down gently and beginning to rub circles into his uncomfortably full stomach. It looked as if he'd swallowed a basketball, and it was just as firm. Brian approached once the bath was running and replaced his hands with his own.

"You gonna be okay?" 

"Yeah...I just feel like if I eat any more I'll pop." Roger hiccuped heavily. He hadn't noticed how full he had become as he was too focused on Brian, but now that he was less focused he had begun to feel a dull pain shoot through his abdomen when he moved.

Brian pressed down slightly as he ran his hand over the warm skin carefully. "When you get in the bath it'll feel much better. I love you." He bent down and drifted a sticky kiss over his stomach.

"I love you too, Brian."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading and if you have already read Spoiled Brat, I hope you loved this part 2 to the story. I had this idea and couldnt get it out of my head so I just had to write it tbh. Leave me a comment i love and live off those <3
> 
> ps  
> this was literally almost titled Spoiled Brat 2: Electric Boogaloo because thats what it was called in my drafts LMAOOO


End file.
